Love Over Light
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Kina is an adventuous and wild girl. She would do anything for power. She speaks up for what and who she believes in. She's the perfect girl and friend. So what could be wrong? What could go wrong is a better question.
1. Character Info

Character Information

Your Name - Kina InuTashi  
Age - 12  
Clan - InuTashi Clan (The Clan of Dogs)  
Country From - Konoha  
Hair - Dark Purple  
Eyes - Green  
DOB - 8/5  
Clan's Kekkai Genkai - Dog instincts  
Other Family - Unknown. Family was killed in a war. You are the only known survivor.  
Weapons - Taijutsu skills, giant boomerang

Other Info - Best friends with Kiba Inuzuka. You hate fan girls & fan boys. They really piss you off. You get along pretty good with Sasuke. Your friends with him. But at the same time your not. You used to have a sister. Her name was Kay & she was killed by Kisame & Itachi almost 7 or so years ago. It was on the same day Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha Clan. So now you want to get revenge on both Itachi & Kisame. But nobody knows that except Kiba.

Personality - Outgoing. Not afraid to say how you feel most of the time. You're really strong. You're basically a girl version of Kiba.


	2. Chapter 1 Kiba and Kina

Chapter 1

Kiba and Kina

You were walking up the stairs in the academy classroom after talking to Hinata when Sakura & Ino pushed you. You started to fall backwards & would have fallen down the stairs if someone hadn't caught you. But it wasn't just 1 person. It was 2. You opened your eyes & saw Kiba holding your left side & Sasuke on your right. They helped you stand up & Sasuke started to walk back to his desk.  
"Sasuke!" you called. He stopped but didn't turn around. "Thank you." You finished smiling. Sasuke nodded & went to sit back down at his seat. You knew that his fan girls had been glaring at you. And some of them still were. But you shrugged it off.  
"Are you ok?" Kiba asked worriedly.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for catching me Kiba." You said happily. You could tell that Kiba wanted to kill Sakura & Ino but you knew that he wouldn't do it. Not while you were there anyways. He knew that you didn't like it when he fought with people. Kiba helped you to were he was sitting. He offered you the seat next to him & you thankfully accepted.  
"So, Kiba. What team do you think you'll be on?" you asked.  
"Not sure. As long as its not with that Ino girl or Sakura. They're just rude & annoying. They're always after that Sasuke kid. I don't know what they see in him." Kiba answered sending glares towards Sasuke.  
"I know. It's pretty clear what they see in him after all." You answered looking over towards Sasuke yourself. Kiba looked at you shocked.

"You do?" he asked.  
"Yeah. They see a guy who is cute & strong. But that's not what I see. I see someone who's hurt, alone, angry, sweet, kind, a little shy, & even loving. No. Not on the outside. I mean on the inside. In a way he's like you. On the inside I mean. But your more outgoing & show your feelings more." You explained in a way like you were lost in thought. You were still looking at Sasuke. Kiba was looking at you like you were crazy.

"Don't tell me you're going after the Uchiha too." Kiba said worriedly.  
"No." you said shaking your head. You turned to look back at Kiba then continued. "You know I'm not that way. I hate fan girls. So I defiantly am not going to become one. Don't worry. I don't even like Sasuke that way. Never will. I think of him as a friend, if that much." You explained happily. Kiba smiled. He was glad that you weren't going fan girl on him. Just then Iruka came in.

"Ok. Everyone calm down & take a seat. I'd like to congratulate all of you for passing & becoming Genin. Now that you are were going to put you into groups of 3." Iruka explained.  
'Iruka-sensei, you had better not have put me in some stupid group. Like with Sakura or Ino.' You thought a bit worried.  
"Ok. As listed these are your groups. 2 teams will have 4 people." Iruka said. Then looked down at the clipboard in his hand & he began to list the teams. You didn't really pay attention until Iruka reached team 10. "Team 10 Yamanaka, Ino, Akimichi, Choji, & Nara Shikamaru." Iruka said. You looked up at him. 'Did he really just pair up girly, fatty, & lazy?' you thought surprised. While thinking you missed who was on the next 2 teams. "Team 8 Hyuga, Hinata, Inuzuka, Kiba, & Aburame, Shino." Iruka said interrupting your thoughts. 'Crap! Now I know I'm going to be stuck on some loser team! Damn you Iruka-sensei!' you thought angrily. "Team 7 Uzumaki, Naruto, Haruno, Sakura, InuTashi, kina, & Uchiha, Sasuke." Iruka said. You screamed.

"That's it?! Do you not realize who you just paired me up with?!?!?! You paired me up with an idiot & a girly freak!!!" you yelled out angrily standing up & pointing to Naruto & Sakura. "I'm outta here!! I'll be back whenever!" you yelled walking out of the room. It was after lunch now & still no one had seen or heard from you.

* * *

You saw Kakashi walking with Sakura, Naruto, & Sasuke to the roof so you fallowed. You met them on the roof & sat down next to Sasuke. Kakashi told you who he was, the Naruto went, & Sakura had just finished when you started to talk. 

"What she's trying to say is her name is Haruno, Sakura which you got. She likes stalking Sasuke. The person she likes is Sasuke. Her hobbies are stalking Sasuke, bugging Sasuke, annoying Sasuke, & fighting with Ino over Sasuke. Her dream is to have a few kids with Sasuke & name them Sasuke1, Sasuke2, & Sasuke3. You got the rest." You said. Sakura glared at you but blushed at the same time. Kakashi just looked at you oddly. Then it was Sasuke's turn. When he was done you just had to comment. "So, now we know who the crazy one is. You know Sasuke, if you're going to revive your clan then you're going to have to get married & have kids. Hmm. I'd like to see that. Make sure you invite me to the wedding & let me know when the baby comes." You said smiling. "Anyways, it's my turn right?" you asked getting a nod from Kakashi. "Ok. My name is InuTashi, Kina. I'm the last known member of my clan. And sadly like Sasuke I also want revenge for my sister's death 7 years ago. I like hanging out with Kiba & training. I want power. My dream isn't so much a dream because I'm willing to die just to make sure that it comes true. I've promised myself that I would get my revenge. Things that I hate. Ok. Let me think. Ok. I got it. I hate Haruno, Sakura & Yamanaka, Ino. I also hate all fan girls & fan boys. Oh! And annoying people. Simple right?" you explained then stood up. "Well, if were done here then I'm heading out. I've got better things to do then stay here and get glared at by girly over there." You said then left.

* * *

Please review and message! Thanks! 


End file.
